Romeo and Cinderella
by Resident Fruit Knife
Summary: Your expression as you enjoy nibbling on that fruit, it's attractive. Naïvely smiling, you knew nothing, knowing nothing, yet wanting to know everything. So now, show me every part of you, until we surpass even our dreams… RusAme


**So. I still have yet to update any of my chapter fics, but college apps and finals. u_u Plus I sprained my ankle so, bummer. Then I thought, hey, it's almost Valentine's day! Let's write for my OTP, RusAme! And this was born. I...I don't know what the hell this is to be honest, but I think it goes well for them...? I don't know. xD But please, enjoy~ **

**Also, the summary is lyrics from Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku. I adore that song.  
**

**This is dedicated to my lovely America who puts up with my randomness! Love you dearie Alfie~ *hearts*  
**

**Disclaimer: I own my sprained ankle. S'about it. **

**

* * *

**

**I still don't know about you, about myself, about everything. If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, then turn black! – Bad Apple [Touhou ] **

**

* * *

**

It was odd but true although out of the blue.

Ivan Braginski had a hard time resisting apples. His older sister found it odd when she stumbled on the winter country nibbling on an apple time to time, staring outside into the blizzard cold. She asked him once and received a strange answer for her troubles.

"_They are so red and bright. Even on the inside, they are white and pure, yet…Sister, haven't you noticed that if you leave them alone, they rot?" _

Katyausha had simply managed to nod her head and smile at her brother before scuttling off to start her work with her boss.

Sometimes, the country would toss a random apple back and forth then carve slowly into the core of the apple with a twist of a knife then pull it out. Other times, he would eat the apple with a relish, eyes bright and watching what seemed to be absolutely nothing.

So what was this obsession of Ivan's with apples…?

Ah, but he wouldn't tell yet.

Instead, the monthly meetings of nations arrived, each chatting idly with each other and glancing at the Russian nation who had showed up with, yes, an apple at hand.

Rumors spread.

Ivan had some sort of health issue and had to eat apples.

His secret lover had a code with the apples, just how hard they wanted to have sex. The harder Ivan bit the apple, the harder he wanted it. Although, people couldn't imagine Ivan willingly taking anything up his ass, especially for a power play activity known as fucking the other's brains out.

His boss had finally had enough with the vodka bottles and threw them all out. Now, all Ivan had was apples to consol him through the withdrawals.

Ah, but what was that? A bottle of vodka sticking out of the Russian's things? Well, there went that theory out the window.

Then, America, Alfred F Jones broke the silence, what all of the nations wanted to ask to Ivan and stepped up to him, his loud voice filling the void.

"Okay, dude, we all know you're obsessed with the damn apple Ruski, what the hell is up?" he demanded to know as Ivan stopped with his apple then looked up at Alfred.

A slow smile crept up Ivan's lips as he ignored the rest of the nations and stood up, looking at Alfred and then the apple. Tossing the fruit idly back and forth, Ivan watched him then the fruit, driving Alfred mad with the silence. "Talk damn you! You've been carrying that fruit for the past…gah! Dammit, now I don't even know!" he snapped, not even realizing that he was fuming and red in the cheeks.

Suddenly, Ivan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alfred's forehead and smiled. "My little apple," he murmured for Alfred to hear and then pressed the apple into his hand. "You don't even realize it yourself?"

And like that, the Russian was gone, walking swiftly through the stunned countries and especially Alfred who stared at the apple. About to fling it at the nearest person, Alfred paused, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment and fury and tucked the apple away in a pocket.

Didn't Ivan love sunflowers…?

Completely confused and thrown for a loop, it was Alfred's turn to ogle over the apple, often found by his brother staring blankly at it, stroking it gently as he did so.

It seemed that the "Ruski" had invaded his thoughts as well. Alfred thought it was weird, stupid. Ivan, dammit, the fucking Soviet Union had been his enemy not too long ago! Alfred had been proud that he won the standoff but had found himself more interested in the once enemy then he would have liked to admit.

Ivan was a mystery to the younger country, smiling one moment, and then ripping his arguments into shreds around him, still smiling as he did so. There was nothing he could try to throw against him that Ivan couldn't counter but America wasn't America for a reason. He won the Space Race by getting a man to the moon first, damn it all!

So he countered the counter, surprised Russia, surprised Ivan although the most he could tell that the Slavic nation was surprised was a slippage of the smile.

Wasn't that all to their relationship…? Or did Ivan remember the time where they had actually been friends…?

So, Alfred began to ask around. Why was the Russian Federation carrying around apples…? Katyausha had told him Ivan's odd answer but it did nothing. Alfred was still confused.

Pure…? Why Pure…?

Finally, in a fit and wanting to know, he cornered Ivan one day after a meeting and threw the apple in his face wildly. "Fuck you!" he roared. "Why the hell are you always in my mind? It's a damn apple, why after you gave me this stupid thing, why are you-?"

Ivan was surprised as he then started to laugh lowly at first, and then slowly began to grow louder.

Alfred grew angry, shaking with his fury as he watched Ivan take a bite out of the apple, still smiling.

"Because, dorogoy," Ivan spoke smoothly as Alfred's internal translator began to work overtime. Did Ivan just insult him? "Apples are pure and bright…just like you. There are bad apples but they are still pure. You realize, dorogoy," Alfred fumed yet again. What was him and that word? "…that you are just like an apple? Pure on the inside and outside…like my beloved sunflowers."

Leaning forward, Ivan pressed a faint kiss to Alfred's cheek, turning the superpower into a bright scarlet color. The Russian chuckled softly, unlike his normal giggles, and did he just smirk? "See…? You are just like an apple…I am amazed that I have not noticed this before…but Alfred, do you not remember…?"

"R-Remember what?" Alfred managed to say, although he stuttered, damn it.

"When you decided to take me to a apple farm when our relationships weren't so bad…when we were friends…" he breathed softly. "I remember that trip…you were so young and still a colony. I, an empire…it was a trip in the warmth that I had so longed for. That is why…I remember and I remember thinking that apples matched you and all your brightness. My little apple…"

Alfred couldn't remember. Maybe Ivan was bullshitting all of this to get closer to him by a fake memory but really, the American couldn't care. If Ivan remembered that, maybe it did happen. Now…what was behind that thick coat…?

Because deep down, deep down behind all the bullshit he put up between him and Ivan…there was something that drove the American, something that wanted to get to know the nation, even if he denied it. Was it love? Hell did he know. But Ivan was interested, he was too. Why not go with the flow?

Craning his head to look at Ivan who had basically now wrapped his arms around Alfred and pressed up against him, Alfred watched Ivan then smiled slightly. "Then you're my bad apple," he nearly purred as Ivan's eyebrow shot up. "Because you're all 'Rawr, I'll eat your face!' but you're actually a giant kitten on the inside." Alfred paused. "Albeit, a kitten who likes scratching everyone who he sees."

Ivan laughed then leaned down, kissing Alfred firmly, nuzzling him. "So now, show me every part of you, until we surpass even our dreams…" he hummed as Alfred returned the kiss and nodded slowly, rubbing his knee against Ivan's crotch, as if he was made for the Russian.

Funny, made for. As if. Alfred though, couldn't care. He couldn't care where the fuck this was going, all he knew was that he wanted to have the Russian for as long as he could.

Mouthing the words against Ivan's lips, Alfred smiled slightly.

"Now, are you able to pleasure me?"


End file.
